epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Captain Coder/The Troll Raps ~ Parody of the Mob Raps
I recently started listening to these three songs, and after learning about our trolls, decided to make a parody of them all into one song. Hope you like it! Keep in mind, I know some of these people's behavior has gotten better and are members of the community these days, I'm just using them as the wikis most famous annoyances of the past. I tryed to make them sound like they did based on what I saw from blogs and ban reasons. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C9KXqI2Y7kQ The Troll Rap-Part One A convention on a seperate wiki involving most of the ERB Wiki's blocked users is taking place, as Devilishmind calls the meeting to order, another troll stands up and begins the rap. 'ParoThese:' They call me Cuntelli, and i'll go down biting, Better get yourself prepared for a shitstorm of fighting! Once i'm on your ass, I will not stop, I'll keep talking shit until you GTFO OFF! FUCK and NUTS are the two words in my vocab, And if I start spamming caps, then you've MADE ME MAD! And if you push me, i'll freak the fuck out, Cause I know I'm always right without a hint of DOUBT! 'Devilishmind of fun:' I'm like the perfect epitomie of a reincarnated troll, I've got the attention of the mods and I'm on a roll! I'm a menace, to everybody on the site, You'll see a suspisious account join the comments, and you know it's mine, Cuz i'm quite a Joker, you better choke, I'll fuck you up, bloke, just because, I like to provoke, If in these comments, you should try to avoid, I'll be "hacking" you while I listen to EPICLloyd! 'Mr. Conductor:' Don't mistake me for a jolly Baldwin, Yes, I see that name, but I troll abroaden! Because everybody holds back, no one ever blocks me, You know if I go down, that I'm taking Four with me! iofwefjefoi: that's all you'll see on the page, And if you see the rapper pages, than you've already raged, My massive destruction radius will hit your asses, Say Goodbye Peaceful Wiki, hello Coding Classes! 'ShoopDaKev:' The crats turn out, that's when they get excited, They've got one mission, to destroy this website! Are you the kind of user who can fight off all the trolls? 'ParoThese:' Or are you just another noob who didn't notice "ERB" on that scroll? 'George W. Bush III:' I spawn within the great depths of the south, So I'm rather accustomed to smartass mouths! I'm a religious man, with a golden cross, Gettin' ready to abuse, so call your boss! Don't try to make your point to me, Because once I'm provoked, you'll just be arguing, You can call me republican swine, and I am just that, 'Cause I hate these n*ggers, and you're just a whiny ass! 'MrPatrickRuler:' WHOOOAA I'm just retired, dude, I was caught in the middle of a CRAZY feud, I just listened to Coder, and didn't actually think, There was a civil war, bro, I WAS PUSHED TO THE BRINK! I just did what I thought would slide, Then I got blocked after a middle finger, WHY? Let's all just leave them in HARMONY, I'm leading all this, come along with me! * The Trolls respond by raiding his userpage Wait, wait, NOOOO! PLEASE! NO! 'ShoopDaKev:' * shrugs The crats turn out, that's when they get excited, They've got one mission, to destroy this website! Are you the kind of user who can fight off all the trolls? 'Devilishmind of fun:' Or are you just another pussy who's on comments as a whole? 'SamisFusion:' My voice is high-pitched and nobody likes me, I can't co-exist with Lab because that'd be agonizing! I speak freely with my caps lock on all night, Rip off people's jokes until I decide to fight, Then I react like a girl and run to CC, If you think that you can take me, I hope you get mad easy! I'm the youngest here, and I show it well! I may sound like a baby, BUT DEALING WITH ME IS HELL! 'HvL Spammer:' Well, i've got an ideas guys, and I hope you AGREE, So I guess I'll just say it here since, everyone's looking at me, See, the next ERB should definiatly be, Hitler VS Limbaugh, this idea was by ME! Are you annoyed by this constantly? I don't quite care, Don't acknowledge I'm here, because you're ALL JUST SQUARES! 'ShoopDaKev:' The crats turn out, that's when they get excited, They've got one mission, to destroy the website! Are you the kind of user who can fight off all the trolls? 'HvL Spammer:' Or do you disagree with my idea, and don't have a soul? IT'S CREATIVE! 'ShoopDaKev:' The crats turn out, that's when they get excited, They've got one mission, to destroy this website! Are you the kind of user who can fight off all the trolls? 'SamisFusion:' Or are you just another queer that likes GLORY HOLES?! HUEHUEHEUEHE * The other trolls quickly pack up and ditch Samis alone in the wiki Hey, guys? Where'd you go? HEY GUUYYS? The Troll Rap-Part Two The users of the ERB Wiki are having a calm Christmas Eve party in the Chatroom when Devil's head sticks though the door 'Devilishmind of fun:' Oh my old friends..... * door swings open fully, revealing an invasion force of trolls into the chat We're baaaaaaaaack! HAHAH! 'ClassicalExpendable:' You guys pissed me off for the last time, so you'll feel my wrath now, It's the great Son of Devil, i'll leave you six feet underground! Trolling around, bringing down any fuckers who did me wrong, You needed a lot of luck to off me, but you'll need more with my pops along! 'MultiSuperVids:' I'm from the NC, man, all I do is rage, This is why I'm gone, and helping the fanmades, Getting pissy and wreaked in wars of flame, Take a couple Asprins, you'll be needing them for days! 'PenisCrusher9000BITCH:' Penis and pussy here! 'Vaginacrusher8000:' Just-a-fucking as you can tell, 'PenisCrusher9000BITCH:' Gonna shock you with our names, 'Vaginacrusher8000:' The most uncomfortable you've ever felt! 'PenisCrusher9000BITCH:' Oh crap, if you cock-block, 'Vaginacrusher8000:' The whole wiki will probably end! 'PenisCrusher9000BITCH:' Hey, Vagina 'Vaginacrusher8000:' What's up, dick? 'PenisCrusher9000BITCH:' Time we fucked OFF, my friend! 'Four4:' Gotta lock a page, gotta watch the chat, Hide in Private Message until the Admins come back, Then we'll all have fun, and talk on while it's safe, Dealing with you fucks is all we know, it's this Wiki's Way! Kevin always told me it was rough as mod, Now I'm kicking, and banning, and blocking, and I can't get all these trolls out of our pod! '723tbone:' This is what you get for making fun of my toys! I'll sneak into chat and invade it with these random wiki boys! When you come into chat after a long day, you're going to pull out all your hair! I'm sending invites in public chats, bringing in people from everywhere! 'Devilishmind of fun:' You've heard from me before, but I've come back for the 8th time, When I heard this Tboner rapping, I knew I just had to drop a rhyme! As you recall, I'm quite a handful with my socks and my blogs, So you'll want to have your rollbacks when I make the activity clogged! 'ParoThese:' You'll hear my mic grunting, but I'm not jerking off, Even though I look like someone who just... got done jerking off. I'm ERBParodies' douchebag, making jokes about my nuts! I'd like to take your lunch money, and then kick your butt! 'ResonX:' Ohhhhh, rapping and capping, sex jokes are filthy, Harrass all the JB bullies who happen to be living, My mission is simple, shouting into my mic, Screaming FUCK YOU, and not expecting a fight, For miles around, the trolls are winning, and you all are just has-beens, Nobody fucks with us! 'Bubbyaustin:' MAKE WAY FOR BUBBYAUSTIN! TELL YOU ALL TO SHUT UP LIKE YOU'RE LITTLE TINY CHILDREN! PICK A PAGE, DELETE IT ALL! WARN ME? I WON'T LISTEN! IF YOU TALK SHIT ABOUT REMATCHES, YOU WILL BE ROYALY SCREWED! 'MrPatrickRuler:' I didn't have the balls to do all that, so thanks for the help, dude! 'Four4:' Gotta lock a page, gotta watch the chat, Hide in Private Message until the Admins come back, Then we'll all have fun, and talk on while it's safe, Dealing with you fucks is all we know, it's this Wiki's Way! Kevin always told me it was rough as mod, Now I'm kicking, and banning, and blocking, and I can't get all these trolls out of our pod! 'Chespin the Great:' I just love watching thumb wrestling..... And It's time to gather the Chespin Army..... I just love watching all this weird shit- * gets blown up by Conductor 'Mr. Conductor:' SCREW YOU CREEP, the Conductor's back in this bitch! If you want to keep this place clean, best run to Steeler and snitch! And if you haven't locked those pages, then you should probably get busy, I'm gonna create a Wall of Text as soon as you try and kick me! 'Devilishmind of fun:' * notices official looking man in a hood walk in Um, excuse me, where are you from sir? '??? ???????:' You don't need to know..... 'Devilishmind of fun:' But you're not on the roster, We like to keep track of all the trolls that come through '??? ???????:' You do NOT need to know.. 'Devilishmind of fun:' Well, sorry bitch, I do, Just your name will be fine? '??? ???????:' * pulls out ban hammer Why was I not in this raid? 'Devilishmind of fun:' If you're a troll, what kind? '??? ???????:' They all know me AS BOHATER! 'Devilishmind of fun:' o_0... oh my god... EVERYONE RUN! * Trolls and Users alike start to bolt out of chat 'Cpl. Bohater:' I am the leader of Wikiaaaaa! No one can touch meeeee! Even when you think you're alone, you know The Central is watchiiiiiing! And if you see my name, you should split while you're able, I'll rip though your userpage, you'll be fucked and disabled! And before I was VSTF, you should remember I was once a user like you..... I used to be a COD member..... The Troll Rap-Part Three Christmas night, all the users have been trapped and locked from everything as they watch all the enemies they've ever made collectivly raid on all the pages, blogs, and users of the Wiki. Evil AWC SPs of the trolls ravage the comments while the trolls take their revenge. 'Devilishmind of fun:' * Laughing Finally, my trolls and annoyances, piss offs and jerk dicks of all ages! DJ Starz n' Barz, drop the beat! * GWB III scratches the turntable 'MrPatrickRuler:' * finally comes into the raid Oh man, what's going on here? I thought I recieved this invite... OH SHIT * is trambled by a riot of AWCs 'Devilishmind of fun:' Get ready cuz we're BACK! And you're in for the Age of Shit! With admins outta comission, better abandon ship! I've got a couple socks ready, and I'm ready to raid, Took the toughness outta these people like they all got spade! 'ParoThese:' OUCH! 'Devilishmind of fun:' Fucking with you little shits sure is fun! There's a new Devil as God, so you all better run! If you've got a lot of patience, than come get some! Put civil war in the chat, and the blogs in a "Leaving" glum! 'PeddieFever:' Ooo, if I wasn't so sensitive, I'd actually CUSS! Brought up on Disney shows, ride in the front of the bus! Invading my pointless conversations, when I should be asleep, Then I tattle to Beckward to get rid of you CREEPS! If you try and stalk me, I'll tell my mom! Someone better hug me to keep me calm! I keep a kid's mind, fixate Shake it Up, You don't like that show? KISS MY BUTT! 'ShoopDaKev:' * cuts to Shoop and Four fighting off the Army of the Trolls, alone The crats turn out, that's when they get excited, They've got one mission, to destroy this website! 'Four4:' Hey, Shoop, why aren't these locking? I think we should start blocking, 'ShoopDaKev:' But what's the point if they just keep coming back? 'AWC 1:' * two real AWCs walk up Seems we checked up at the wrong occasion.... 'AWC 2:' We'll get on our way, we must be mistaken.. 'AWC 1:' We was looking for hints on the new ERB issue, 'AWC 2:' Hehe, sorry to interrupt, you can continue... 'AWC 1:' We don't like being obligated to our IQs, 'AWC 2:' I mean, it takes every ounce of brain cells to just get through! 'AWC 1:' So, if you don't mind, we'll move on to something else..... 'AWC 2:' Hey man, I like PS4! 'AWC 1:' GO TO HELL! * All the real AWCs start fighting in a dogpile, but one comes out.... 'HvL Spammer:' *coughs* Well, I'm the thinker here, rapping isn't my forte, But I supose while I'm here, I can tell you this story! See, Hitler falls down, and Limbaugh's in the pit, And the announcer says their names, and yells BEGIN! And if you don't like that plan, I don't care about you And I hate Wonka VS Hershey Spammer cuz THAT'S WHAT I DO! 'Wrath:' I'm this wiki's worst nightmare, except it never wakes up! I make the Age of Devil look like a cakewalk! I'm from the wiki hell where I never see the morning! And you couldn't even stop me if you had a Warning! Ending all the peace, making people leave, You thought I was done? I've got tricks up my sleeve! No More will this wiki ever see hope in light, 'Cause my minions now represent the whole damn site! 'ShoopDaKev:' The crats turn out, that's when they get excited, They've got one mission, to destroy the website! 'Four4:' Hey, Shoop, why aren't these locking? I think we should start blocking, 'ShoopDaKev:' But what's the point if they just keep coming back? '723tbone:' Guess who's back, you bunch of unfair punks! Just when you thought this wiki was bad enough! You're going to wish you never had a feel, For those kick boots, now to US you kneel! The of-age users time is now up, Now it's time for this "Boner" to fuck you all up! You've gotten yourself in a hydra situation, For everyone of us you disgraced, formed a whole organization! Yeah, passing the mic to my crazy brother in flight, MC MPOF! 'MeltingPotOFriendship:' *rocking back and forth in a ball I Control, I Control, I Control, I Control, I Control..... '723tbone:' Ahh, screw it, who's ne-? * an ambulance slams into him and some other assorted trolls, killing them 'J1coupe:' * steps out of the back with ban-katana in hand They call me J1coupe, And these trolls just bought a ticket one-way! * begins fighting and killing the trolls one by one assassin style while rapping I'm the voice that guides, makes you all hide, and I never pick sides, I mend all the divides, even while dying, in the back of my enemies minds, * punts Wrath's head off I think it's finally time these infidels shall see, This timelord's manical, murderous, darker side of me! Doesn't matter how long I'm gone, you will understand! * breaks Devil's legs and stands over him with the sword I saved the last words for you: Seems *I* have the last laugh! * stabs Devil, killing the last troll Now hit the chorus again! 'ShoopDaKev:' * begins freeing the users The crats come back, that's when you become wary, Finally this groups pays for all the hell that they carried! 'Four4:' Hey Shoop, the pages are locking, And we have functional blocking! 'ShoopDaKev:' But what's the point if we've got nothing to fear? Outro Man, that took FOREVER, but I'm satisfied with the result. I know parts are kinda cheesy, but if you can get by that, leave a comment below if you liked it or not. I guess the moral is... uh, don't let things get you down. This community can pull though, like you have tons of times. Merry Boxing Day Category:Blog posts